A Christmas Monster
by Sweet Possum
Summary: The Monsters, Inc. company is ready to celebrate the holidays. yes, even monsters do so. During that, two special monsters meet their old friend, and celebrate a wonderful year. but soon after dangerous adventures, they learn the special meaning of X-mas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my first monsters, inc, fic! So...cut me some slack if it's bad. But...I love monsters, inc, so I should be good with it. **

**Chapter 1: Here comes kitty**

The three year old girl, with the dark brown pony tails, and the dark brown eyes, went crazy as her mother started putting up decorations for Christmas. She ran around like a little kitten, laughing, Christmas music playing in the background: _Here comes Santa Clause, here comes Santa Clause.._

"Honey, do you wanna help mommy put the decorations up?" her mom asked.

But she didn't answer, and kept running around the room.

Her mother then knew why she was so excited. Santa Clause was coming. "Alright honey, when I'm finished here, I'll get you a piece of paper, and we can write a letter to Santa."

"He coming!" the girl ran into her room. Her mom had told her that Santa was coming, and it was something to be excited for. But the three year old had something different on her mind. She knew, that since it was a special part of the year, "Kitty" would come. Yes, it wasn't Santa she was waiting for, it was her big blue and purple hairy monster friend she was waiting for. Instead of waiting at the chimney, she would be waiting at her closet.

Her mom didn't know anything about her monster friends, and that's because she was a grownup. And grownups didn't believe in such things.

"Kitty," the girl said, as she started to color on a piece of paper, laying on her bed. She looked ahead at her closet. When would he come?

**I know it was short, but it was just a short introduction. Hope you like it! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Secret Santas

**Chapter 2: Secret Santas**

The young girl could smell the delicious sugar Christmas cookies that her mother had just taken out of the oven. They smelled great, and she was tempted to run out and get one. But she felt if she left, she would miss him. What if he came while she was gone?

She decided that waiting for her friend was more important, so she waited in her room, sitting on her bed. Her stomach started to growl. Maybe one little cookie wouldn't hurt. So she got up, and ran out of her room.

After a moment, she came back with a cookie, and climbed back on her bed. She was sure that he hadn't come yet. But she didn't want to take anymore chances of missing him. She lay on her belly of the bed, eating her cookie, staring at her closet, waiting for the door to open.

After one minute, nothing happened. She sighed, and after finishing her cookie, she started to color some more. She then looked at the closet again, wondering what was taking him so long.

**In Monstropolis**

Sully gave a big grin as he heard the laughing and watched it fill the container.

Mike came out with a proud grin on his face.

"Nice work, Mike." The blue and purple monster took the container out, and released the door. "You've been working hard."

"Yeah. It's harder to make kids laugh then it is to make them scream."

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean it's not better."

"Oh googily bear!"

The green monster with the one eye turned to see his girlfriend calling him. So he ran up to her, followed by Sully. "Hey smoochie poo."

"Hey. So umm...did you draw a name for the Secret Monster yet."

"Not yet. But I don't believe in those. It just seems so...scary that we have to buy gifts for monsters."

Celia gasped. "How could you say that? It's doing something nice for somebody else. I mean...I know you're a monster, but that's no reason to treat your fella monsters."

"Alright, alright. I'll choose."

"Ok." Celia held out the cap full of names out.

Mike reached in and grabbed one, and looked at it. "You see, there you go. I chose a name."

"Good. Now all you have to do is get this monster a nasty gift. That IS the spirit of Monster Christmas. What about YOU, Sully?"

"Huh?" Sully asked. "Oh, no, no. I'm not in to that stuff. You know me."

Celia chuckled. "Alright, I guess I can't force you. "See you later, Mike."

"See ya." The two monsters walked off, ready to go to lunch break.

**Lunch break**

"So what are you going to dress up like for the party tonight?" Mike asked his best friend.

"Umm...I don't know. I'm not really into dressing up. Well, except for Halloween when I dressed up like your mom."

"Ha ha, very funny, big guy."

"Ok, what are YOU going to dress up as?"

"Hmm...I guess to laugh at myself, I'll have to dress up like a big Christmas ball. I'll have to dye my body red."

"Oh good idea. Then I'll dress up like a candy cane, and our creation will be finished."

"Hey, that's a great idea, Sully."

"Uhh...no. I think I'll just come being me."

"Fine." There was a five second silence. "So, when are we going to see her?"

"You mean tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. Wow."

"Well Sully, tomorrow IS Christmas Eve, and the factory will be closed. Tonight is our only chance before Christmas."

"Right. Oh boy, that's so sad. Sounds like it's going to be a short visit."

"Yeah, but worth it." Mike took another bite into his lunch.

"Maybe..."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. I just thought...maybe we could sneak her out tonight?"

"What?"

"Just think about it, Mike. Take her out tonight, keep her all night, and bring her back next time the factories open. Which is in a couple of days."

"Are you out of your mind, Sully?! We can't keep a kid with us for three days. It's too dangerous."

"But you know she's not dangerous."

"I know, but..."

"But what?"

"It's just...it's just trouble, Sully." Mike turned his head away. "I know it is. Even though I have only one eye and can't see very well, I know that I'm very smart, and..this isn't a good idea."

Sully sighed. "Alright. Then lets try to make it worth it."

**The party**

"Hey Celia," Mike said, as he came to his girlfriend.

"Oh Mike!" she exclaimed. "You look so cute! Uhh...what are you suppose to be?"

"A Christmas ball."

"Oh. Right."

"You look like an angel."

"Thank you! That IS my costume."

"Oh, I wasn't talking about your costume."

Celia giggled, as her snake hairs sighed romantically. "I'll..I'll see ya later. I'm gonna go talk to Betty over there."

"Ok."

"Hey, what's up?" Sully said, as he walked across the room with a brownie in his hand. He got to Mike, and started chuckling. "You still look funny."

Mike glared. "You know what, I think you stand out too much. You're not even in a costume."

"Yeah, but at least I don't look ridiculous like you do?"

Mike sighed, deciding to give up.

"So umm...how much time do we have until we leave?"

The green monster looked at his watch. "20 minutes."

**Boo's room**

Since it seemed like forever, the little girl decided to decorate her on bedroom to surprise her monster friends. She was just too excited, and couldn't wait til they came. She put tensel all over the place, and big blinking light balls all over her room. After fifteen minuets, she stood in the middle, looking at her work. "All done."

She ran back up on her bed, and stared at the closet. "Oh." What was taking him so long? She sighed, and got up, and ran out of the room to help her mom make more cookies.

**Monstropolis**

Mike and Sully snuck into the room where they kept their secret door at. "Alright, I got her door key," said Mike, as he scanned it in.

"Good." Sully was holding a small gift wrapped up in Christmas paper, and a brownie for the party. "I hope she likes our gift."

"I'm sure she'll like it."

The white door with the pink flowers on it finally came down, and lit up.

Sully grinned with excitement. "It's been two months since we've seen her. She'll be really happy." Sully gently grabbed the knob, and slowly opened the door**.**

**Gosh, I hope you guys review soon. The only stories I get reviews from are south park and ice age. I hope you are liking this! Please review! My next chapter will be up asap!**


	3. Chapter 3: Christmas visit

**Hey! It's so hard for me to write my stories when I know nobody is reading them. Thank you, helpmehelpu101 for the review. Thanks to you, I feel I have the right to continue this story. One reviewer is enough for me, I don't care if more than that happens. Here's chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3: Christmas visit**

Both Sully and Mike were stunned when they entered Boo's room. Boo wasn't there, but her bedroom was full of Christmas lights everywhere, and it looked as if a party was gonna happen. This brought a grin to Sully's face.

"Kitty!"

"Boo!" Sully hugged the little girl that ran over. "I missed you so much, Boo."

Boo, who was in Sully's hands, looked down at Mike. "Mike Wazouski."

The green monster grinned. "Hey Boo. It's great to see you."

Sully put down Boo, and the little girl started running all over the place, really excited her monster friends were here. She went and sat down on her bed, as she held out two cookies for her monsters.

They both walked over. "Oh thank you, Boo," Sully said as he took them.

Boo smiled, and started hopping as she sat on her bed.

"Boo, we have a present for you." Sully handed over the gift, as Boo stood up.

"Ooo," Boo took the gift and started opening it. In the box she found a stuffed friendly monster." She hugged it tightly.

"Told you she'd like it," Mike said softly as Sully handed over the brownie to Boo.

She stuffed her face with it, and hugged Sully tightly. She then hugged Mike as well. After that, for a whole hour the three hung out together drawing and coloring pictures. Then they turned on some Christmas music, and put Boo to bed. "We have to go now, Boo," said Sully.

Boo stood up and looked at her friends. "No."

"We have to, Boo."

"We'll see you on New Years Eve," said Mike.

"You see? We'll see you soon."

Boo jumped off her bed and walked to the closet. She pointed at it and looked at her friends.

They knew what she was thinking. "Oh no, Boo," said Sully as he walked over. "You can't do that. You know it's dangerous for you."

Boo sighed as she ran back to her bed, and grabbed a piece of paper. She showed it to her friends. It had a picture of her, Mike, and Sully together in her room with lights all over. Then on the bottom it had a picture of her, Mike, Sully, a couple other monsters, and a Christmas tree.

"Ohh," said Sully. "She wants to come have a Christmas visit with us."

"SHE CAN'T SULLY. If you care about her, you make her stay here."

Sully sighed as he walked over to the little girl. "Boo, it's the best if you stayed here."

Boo gave a sad look. She really wanted to go home with them.

"You have to be here with your mom on Christmas."

Boo shook her head and pointed to the closet.

"I'm sorry, Boo."

"Honey, do you wanna say goodnight to mommy!"

The two monsters gasped. "It's her mother," said Mike. "Come on." He and Sully went to the closet, and went in, but Boo followed them.

"No Boo," said Sully. You have to stay here."

Mike gasped. "She's coming." The only thing they could do was close the door, so Boo's mother wouldn't catch them.


End file.
